Bleach, ou le jour où mes emmerdes ont commencé
by Nely Suglisse
Summary: [Abandonnée] On s'est sûrement tous dit un jour que ce serait fantastique de vivre dans l'univers de notre manga ou jeu préféré, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien non, moi je ne vois pas ce que ça a de génial. Parce que c'est de là que viennent mes emmerdes...
1. 1  Destination Exotique

_Bonjour à tous !_  
_Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de vous intéresser à ma fanfiction, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Le rating est T, autrement dit +13._  
_Les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, mise à part l'héroïne, qui est mon esclave, et le Chacha des Glaces, qui est la propriété d'ANKAMA._

_Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude me servir de ce site pour publier mes fanfic', et j'ai souffert à remettre tous les accents et apostrophe, faute de savoir s'il existe un format sous lequel ils sont conservés sur ce site. Donc, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas (trop) de fautes..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Destination exotique, où comment partir en voyage vers l'audelà et l'infini pour les nuls**

Le soleil brille, les p'tits oiseaux chantent, et il fait 25 à l'ombre, sur la plage avec les cocotiers...

Charmant, non ? Manque de bol, le cadre n'est pas aussi idyllique, loin de là. Premièrement, je ne suis pas au bord de la plage, mais en région Centre, dans la Beauce. Les champs de blé, la campagne, les tracteurs, le grenier de la France, vous voyez le tableau ? Non ? _*soupir*_ Bande de veinards...

On a beau être au milieu du mois d'août, il fait un temps de chien. La lumière filtre avec peine à travers l'épais manteau de nuages gris qui cache le ciel. Une petite pluie assez fine, proche du brouillard, donne une ambiance assez glauque dans les rues de mon quartier.

Bref, faudrait peut être que je me présente, si je veux que l'histoire avance, hein ? Je m'appelle Nely, 15 ans, flemmarde Bac + 8. Ça doit faire bien sur un CV...

Je suis actuellement en vacances chez ma grand-mère, loin des cris et bavardages incessants de ma petite sœur adorée et des disputes de mes parents. C'est le calme plat, entre autre.  
Je passe mon temps à traîner en ville pour mettre le feu aux voitures, agresser les petites mémés, et... Non mais rassurez-vous, j'déconne, faut pas croire tout ce que je raconte !  
Plus sérieusement, je m'ennuie un peu. Tous mes amis sont partis en vacances. Alors je passe le plus clair de mon temps sur l'ordinateur, la console ou à lire. Tout particulièrement mon dernier coup de cœur du moment : Bleach ! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour passer à côté de ce manga pendant si longtemps, c'est un blasphème !

Malgré la fraîcheur digne d'un jour d'automne, je décide d'aller braver le temps maussade pour me rendre au centre-ville et faire quelques achats.

- Surtout, si un inconnu te propose des bonbons, des mangas ou que je ne sais quoi, puis de monter dans sa voiture, n'accepte pas ! me conseille ma grand-mère, alors que je m'apprête sortir.

J'écrase un long soupir, exaspérée. Si une situation aussi improbable venait se produire, je prendrai ce que l'on me propose, puis j'enverrai un coup de pied bien placé (ou mal placé, question de point de vue) sous la ceinture de cette personne. C'est vrai quoi, des bonbons et des mangas, ça ne se refuse pas !

Alors que je continue à ironiser tous les _conseils _que ma grand-mère a la mauvaise habitude de me donner, mes pas me mènent finalement à l'arrêt de car. Ce dernier arrive aussitôt. Je monte dedans et m'assois dans un coin tranquille. A cause de mon état comateux (quand je n'ai rien faire et que je m'ennuie, je rêvasse systématiquement au point d'avoir l'air de dormir les yeux ouverts), je ne me rends même pas compte du quart d'heure qui vient de s'écouler et j'arrive destination. Le centre-ville, endroit béni, remplis de magasins en tout genre, me voilà !

Mon après-midi ne se résume qu'à ça : je fais le tour des boutiques de vêtement, de chaussures et d'accessoires. Erreur fatale, c'est un vrai supplice quand on a peu d'argent comme moi... Je tâte le terrain en quelque sorte, je saurai où emmener ma grand-mère ce week-end !

Je garde mon argent pour le meilleur : un petit magasin de mangas, d'accessoires et de goodies, situé l'écart de l'endroit où se concentre la plupart des commerçants.  
A chaque fois que j'y entre, j'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans la caverne d'Ali baba, mais en version nippone. Est-ce que vous arrivez imaginer la réaction qu'aurait une groupie si vous l'enfermiez dans la même pièce que son idole ? Si oui, alors vous aurez une petite idée de mon état d'esprit quand je suis dans ce magasin. Flippant, hein ?  
Au final, je ressors toute contente, avec un arrière goût de frustration quand même. Si je le pouvais, j'achèterai carrément le magasin ! Au lieu de ça, j'ai juste pris le data book de Bleach, et une peluche Chacha des Glaces.

Il fait encore jour, mais il est déjà 18 heures. Je me hâte de retourner mon arrêt de car en prenant un raccourci parmi les petites ruelles.

* * *

Il faudrait que je revois la définition du mot _raccourci ._ Cela fait 10 minutes que je marche et je ne reconnais plus les rues qui m'entourent. Je crois bien que je suis perdue.

- Ce n'est pas une impression. Tu t'es réellement perdue.

Je m'arrête brusquement. La voix que je viens d'entendre est toute proche, mais je ne vois personne aux alentours. J'hésite sur la conduite à tenir : appeler cette personne ou me remettre à marcher, plus vite de préférence.

- Tu peux bien marcher autant que tu le voudras, je serai toujours côté de toi ! s'exclame la voix, moqueuse.

Je sens alors quelque chose gesticuler dans le sac en plastique où se trouvent le livre et la peluche. De surprise, je lâche brusquement le sac qui vient s'écraser sur le sol.

- Ouille ! Ça fait mal ! Tu peux pas faire attention ?

Là, je vous cache pas que je suis en train de faire un blocage... La voix vient de mon sac. Une théorie loufoque commence germer dans mon esprit, mais celui-ci la refuse en bloc. Pitié, ne me dites pas que... OH NON ! La... La peu... LA PELUCHE VIENT DE SORTIR TOUTE SEULE DE MON SAC !

- T'as fini de gueuler ? Tu me donnes mal au crâne.

ET ELLE PARLE ! Ça y est, c'est fini pour moi, je savais bien qu'à force de lire trop de manga, j'allais finir par devenir dingue et bonne pour l'asile... Hé, une minute ! Une peluche qui parle, c'est pas banal Vous imaginez le fric que je pourrai me faire en la revendant ? Aïe ! Ladite peluche vient de m'écraser le pied et me regarde d'un air mauvais.

- A ta place, je ne ferai pas ça.

Nouveau _bug _dans ma tête.

- Comment peux-tu savoir quoi je pensais, la boule de poil ?

- Je suis télépathe. Et elle a un nom, la boule de poil ! Je me nomme Yuntamacha !

Oh le pauvre, quel nom merdique !

- Je t'ai entendu, idiote !

Un blanc s'installe entre nous, moi avec mon sourire goguenard sur la face, lui avec un regard indigné. Puis subitement, il prend un air plus sérieux. Enfin je suppose que ça doit être ça, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'essaie de décrypte l'expression faciale d'un chat, qui plus est une peluche...

- Ça a commencé, m'annonce-t-il tout simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qui a commencé ?

- Regarde autour de toi et tu comprendras.

Je dirige alors mon regard sur les alentours. Les ombres s'allongent brusquement, et le jour cède sa place la nuit sans prévenir. Je suis seule dans la rue, hormis la peluche. Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas ce que je suis censée comprendre, mais je commence avoir de sérieux doutes sur ma santé mentale. Non non, je ne fume pas, et je me drogue encore moins...

J'ai la désagréable impression que les rues se resserrent autour de moi, bloquant toutes les issues. Le paysage semble tanguer comme sur un bateau. Ma tête commence tourner. Je me sens mal et ma vue se brouille. Je sens que je vais perdre l'équilibre si je reste debout, alors je me recroqueville. Yunta-truc s'approche et j'en profite pour le serrer contre moi, comme pour me rassurer.

Mon mal être finit par s'apaiser au bout de quelques minutes. J'entends des sons familiers autour de moi. Des bruits de pas, le passage incessant des voitures, des gens qui parlent. Je perçois aussi la lumière du jour maintenant. Une main m'agrippe l'épaule et me secoue gentiment.

- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ?

Je lève mon regard pour rencontrer celui d'un parfait inconnu qui me fixe, l'air inquiet. Merde, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me proposer des bonbons pour ensuite m'emmener dans sa voiture, chuis pas en état là...

Au lieu de ça, il m'aide me relever et me tend le sac dans lequel se trouve mon livre. Je le remercie, puis part sans demander mon reste, sous son regard ahuri. J'observe les alentours. Bon sang, mais où suis-je tombée ?  
Je ne reconnais pas cette ville. De grands immeubles se dressent aux alentours et des gens se pressent un peu partout sur les trottoirs. Et puis qu'est ce quelle fout là, cette route ? J'étais dans une rue pitonne il y a même pas 5 minutes ! Je commence paniquer. Où suis-je ? Comment je me suis retrouvée là ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Respire et calme-toi.

Je sursaute. J'avais presque oublié cette peluche parlante alors que je la serre encore dans mes bras.

- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas désagréable, au contraire. Je suis pile au bon endroit !

- Depuis quand c'est pervers les chats ? soupirais-je en le décollant de ma poitrine malgré ses protestations.

- Nous sommes au Japon ! s'exclame-t-il, fier de lui.

- Et comment tu le sais, tas un GPS intégré dans ta fourrure ?

- Regarde les panneaux publicitaires ou les pancartes. Ils sont écrits en japonais.

Je jette un coup d'œil ici ou là, et vois des mots tels que Lycée Daiichi , Parc Yumisawa ou encore Magasin Himawari Sewing . Là encore, je fais un blocage. Je sais lire le japonais moi maintenant ? Je vais de surprise en surprise..

- Bien, dis-moi, toi qui es si malin, comment est-on arriver ici et qu'est- ce qu'on fout là ?

- On est passé par une faille spatio-temporelle, ce qui fait qu'on s'est retrouvé ici.

- Mais encore ?

- T'es un peu dur de la feuille toi... Pour faire simple, le temps et l'espace ce sont déformés, ce qui a créé une anomalie dans ton monde. Pour faire disparaître cette anomalie qui aurait pu avoir de fâcheuses conséquences, ton monde créer une faille pour s'en débarrasser. Et tu as été entraînée l'intérieur. Un peu comme quand tu passes l'aspirateur pour enlever la poussière, c'est le même principe. C'est un phénomène très rare. Tu étais juste là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

- Si ce n'était pas une peluche parlante qui m'aurait dit ça, je t'aurai demandé si tu te foutais de ma gueule... Mais bon, je vais te croire, ou au moins t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Et pour l'autre question ?

- J'en sais rien moi, j'ai pas la science infuse non plus. Je ne sais même pas si on est encore dans ton monde !

- Si c'est le Japon ici, je pense que si.

- Les mondes parallèles, tu connais ?

J'écrase mon centième soupir de la journée. Ça va être une longue journée, dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai remarqué que le soleil était un peu plus haut que dans mon monde. Merde, si je commence penser comme ça, c'est le début de la fin... Un p'tit changement de monde, pas mal pour des vacances exotiques. Et cette peluche qui s'obstine parler... Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

- Je suis une erreur, je ne devrais pas exister. C'est cause de cette anomalie que j'ai pris vie...

Foutue télépathie, j'ai pas fini de m'amuser, je le sens...

Je délaisse le chat et le met dans mon sac, malgré son concert de miaulements de protestations. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux panneaux, je prends la direction du lycée Daiichi. Oui je sais, c'est bizarre, mais les vacances d'été, c'est trop long. Les cours, aussi ennuyeux soient-ils, me manquent.

Mais plus j'avance, plus je me sens mal à l'aise. Je déteste les trop grandes villes, surtout quand j'y seule comme maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et la peur de me perdre dans le dédale des rues pour ne plus en sortir me noue l'estomac. La panique me gagne de nouveau malgré moi. Yuntamacha émet quelques miaulements qui se veulent rassurants, mais ça marche moyen. J'ai toujours eu horreur de me retrouver dans une si grande ville que je ne connais pas.

J'arrive devant le lycée. Rien d'extraordinaire. C'est grand, rempli de salles de classes, et il y a une grande cours. C'est un lycée quoi...

Tiens, la cloche vient de sonner. Je me demande si les Japonais finissent les cours la même heure que nous, Français. Par réflexe, je regarde ma montre et m'aperçoit quelle s'est arrêtée sur 18 heures. L'aiguille refuse obstinément de bouger. Probablement une conséquence de mon "_voyage" _spatio-temporel.

Les lycéens quittent l'établissement et sortent par le grand portail. Leur journée est finie apparemment. C'est marrant de tous les voir habiller pareil. N'y tant pas habituée, les uniformes sont aussi étranges pour moi qu'un Macdo l'est pour un Indien vivant au fin fond de la Forêt Amazonienne Totalement inédit.

La seule différence entre ceux des garçons et des filles, c'est la jupe qu'elles portent ainsi que le ruban sur leur chemise, équivalent de la cravate chez les garons.

N'ayant rien de mieux faire à part m'angoisser, je regarde le flot humain sortir et s'éparpiller dans diverses directions. Ceux qui passent près de moi me jettent parfois des regards curieux. Hé ouais, jai pas d'uniforme moi, je suis libre, tralalalèreuh ! Bah quoi, chacun a ses p'tits plaisirs personnels, non ?

Tout coup, je fais mon énième blocage de la journée. Pincez-moi, je rêve !

- Aïe ! Non mais a va pas !

- Bah quoi, c'est toi qui as voulu être pincée.

- C'est une expression, chat stupide !

Mon teint devient écarlate quand je me rends compte que les gens autour de moi me dévisagent bizarrement. Je me tasse sur moi-même et me fais discrète. Tu perds rien pour attendre, peluche de mes deux que je n'ai pas !

Mon regard se dirige alors dans la même direction que tout l'heure. Non, je ne rêve pas ! Ou alors c'est sacrément réaliste.  
A environ une dizaine de mètres de moi se trouvent Ichigo Kurosaki et Rukia Kuchiki. Tout en discutant, ils finissent par s'éloigner rapidement du lycée. Et moi, comme une abrutie finie, je les regarde, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Prenant brusquement conscience du pittoresque spectacle que je dois offrir aux passants, je me ressaisis. Je cours alors l'opposé du lycée, revenant sur mes pas.  
Bon sang, je ne suis pas folle, c'était bien eux, j'en suis certaine ! Je les ai vus de face, impossible de me tromper. Soudain, une évidence s'impose mon esprit...

- Ça y est, t'as pigé. On est plus dans ton monde, m'annonce Yuntamacha.

- Oui... On est dans celui de Bleach.

Merde, je devrais, je sais pas moi, faire des bonds partout, hurler ma joie la face du monde A la place, je reste de marbre. Il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer ça.

Machinalement, je saisis le data book dans mon sac pour le feuilleter. La peluche en profite pour s'agripper mon bras et sortir respirer l'air libre (ça respire maintenant, les peluches ?). Si Rukia est sous sa forme humaine, ça signifie qu'Ichigo a déjà ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Le problème, c'est que cette information ne m'aide pas des masses pour me situer dans l'histoire. Frustrée, je remets le livre dans le sac.

Mon esprit est un peu embrumé. Toutes sortes de pensées me passent dans la tête, à tel point que Yunta se plaint que je lui donne mal au crâne. T'as qu'à pas lire dans mes pensées, chat débile.

- J'y peux rien, c'est automatique.

Comme les antibiotiques ? Pendant que je ris seule de ma blague foireuse et que Yunta m'abreuve d'insultes en tout genre, je me rends compte que la nuit se fait de plus en plus présente. J'ai tellement marché que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis, si ce n'est Karakura. Les grands immeubles et les magasins ont cédé la place aux appartements, il n'y a plus que quelques commerces ici ou là.

Il n'y a personne à part moi dans ce quartier, et je commence m'inquiéter de savoir où je vais passer la nuit. Pas dehors, il fait froid et en plus, sachant qu'on est dans Bleach, j'aurai trop peur de rencontrer un Hollow. Merde, surtout ne pas penser aux Hollows ! ... Trop tard. Maintenant, en plus d'être fatigue, d'avoir faim et soif, je vais passer la nuit m'angoisser. Super programme.

- Tu cours vite ? me demande Yunta.

- Ça peut aller, du moment que tu ne me parles pas de l'endurance. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas avoir de gros problèmes, ma pauvre fille.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont il dit ça. Surtout avec ce ton détaché, comme s'il sen moquait. J'apprécierai de me sentir soutenue, même par une peluche.

Mais sur le coup, j'ai peur de comprendre l'insinuation...  
Tout à coup, j'entends un hurlement qui ne m'est pas étranger, juste derrière moi.

- Putain, non ! m'exclamais-je. Tous mais pas ça ! Ne me dites pas que c'est un...

La fin de ma phrase reste bloque dans ma gorge. Je viens tous juste de me retourner pour tomber nez nez avec ce que je redoutais.

Un énorme masque blanc me fixe avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux, quelques centimètres de mon visage...

**A suivre**


	2. 2 Sauvetage Express

_Bonjour à tous !  
Si vous êtes ici, c'est sans doute parce que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre,  
où que vous avez suffisamment de courage pour aller plus loin, dans tous les cas, je vous remercie d'être là !_

_Le rating n'a pas changé et est toujours classé T.  
Pour les droits de propriétés, reportez-vous au premier chapitre._

_Vous voici donc prêt à partir pour le chapitre 2 !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sauvetage express, ou l'éducation ne concerne pas les enfants et les chiots, mais aussi les chats.**

J'ose peine respirer et mon corps tremble de haut en bas. Le sourire étalé sur la face du hollow (du moins si on peut appeler ça un sourire, il ne fait que montrer ses dents...) me nargue.

Il pousse une deuxième fois ce hurlement comme seul les hollows savent le faire, et je me sens frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles.

La situation l'amuse beaucoup à ce que je vois. Si je n'avais pas aussi peur, je pense que je pourrais rire un peu de la situation. En effet, ce hollow est franchement ridicule. On dirait une sorte de grosse poule ou un dindon, j'en sais trop rien. Ou même une Coquatrice de Final Fantasy ! Un gros volatile, pour faire simple. Un volatile avec d'énormes griffes. Là tout de suite, c'est moins drôle.

- Tu sembles pouvoir me voir, femelle, constate le hollow. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je tombe sur une proie comme toi, et avec une énergie spirituelle aussi envoûtante ! Jouons un peu...

Pardon ? Est-ce que 'jai une tête à vouloir jouer en ce moment ? En plus, comme il me parle quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage, je peux sentir loisir son haleine fraîche... C'est ironique bien sûr. J'en connais un qui avait raison, le jour où il m'a dit que les hollows puaient du bec !

Réunissant le peu de courage qu'il me reste (j'en ai vraiment eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu depuis le début ?), je me contente de faire de la répartie, sachant que lui échapper est perdu d'avance.

- Désolée, mais mon destin n'est pas de finir dans l'estomac d'une grosse dinde obèse !

Ma voix tremble légèrement et mon assurance est factice. L'ironie mélange au désespoir, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste en cet instant.

Je tente vainement de m'enfuir et me mets à courir. Le hollow pousse un autre hurlement et saute dans les airs pour atterrir devant moi et me barrer la route.

Par réflexe, je recule, me protégeant de mes bras.

Le coup de griffes destiné à me tuer ne touche alors que mes avant-bras. La douleur, vive et soudaine, m'arrache un cri de douleur et je tombe par terre. Mon sac m'échappe, et Yuntamacha atterri lourdement sur le sol. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ensuite car il sort de mon champs de vision.

Mon _ami _le hollow m'attrape, ses griffes m'écorchant un peu. Hé oui, on vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas pratique d'avoir des griffes la place des doigts ?

- Je regrette que tu ne sois pas plus résistante. Vu ta pression spirituelle, c'en est même tonnant. Mais bon, au moins je vais pouvoir me régaler !

Je frissonne nouveau. Zut, zut et re-zut, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Pas comme ça, pas du tout même. Je ne veux pas !

Malheureusement, je suis impuissante face ce monstre. De rage, je serre les poings et ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir la suite. Je sens le peu de volonté qu'il me reste s'effriter, pour finalement disparaître complètement. C'est la fin, et je n'ai même pas pu me défendre...

- Si j'étais toi, je la lâcherais immédiatement. A moins que tu ne sois pas contre le fait de perdre un bras ?

Cette voix ! Je la connais ! Comme quoi, ça à sert quelque chose de regarder l'anime ! Une lueur d'espoir s'empare de moi et j'ouvre subitement les yeux.

Kisuke Urahara !

Jinta et Ururu sont également là, un peu en retrait.

Je manque de m'étrangler de joie et de les interpeller par leur nom, mais m'arrête au dernier moment. Raaah, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas censée les connaître ! Je dois être prudente, je me vois mal leur expliquer comment je les connais...

- Ahaha ! ricane le hollow même si son rire ressemble plus celui d'une poule, je vous laisse imaginer le résultat... Attends un peu que j'en finisse avec cette femelle, et ensui...

Urahara ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. C'est seulement une fois que je me retrouve dans ses bras que je comprends qu'il a franchis la distance qui nous séparait, tranché le bras du hollow et rattrapé dans ses bras. Tout ça en à peine une seconde, et encore ! J'hallucine ! Ça fait un choc de le voir faire ça pour de vrai !

Mon copain le dindon n'a pas le temps de réagir : Ururu et Jinta sont déjà sur lui et l'achèvent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _hollowmorphose ._

Je souffle un bon coup, de soulagement. Le stress et la fatigue choisissent ce moment pour me retomber dessus. Et la douleur de mes bras a raison de mes dernières forces.

Je sombre alors dans un profond sommeil...

Je suis seule quand je me réveille. Seule dans une pièce de style japonais, avec les tatamis, les panneaux coulissants et tout, bref vous voyez le tableau je pense. D'un côté, vous allez me dire que c'est normal vu que je suis au Japon... Mais j'ai encore du mal m'y faire.

Des rideaux sont tirés devant la fenêtre, mais je distingue quand même quelques filets de lumière.

Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Un bruit de coulissement m'empêche de me poser davantage de questions. Le panneau s'ouvre Jinta.

- Ah, t'es réveillée. C'est pas trop tôt !

Cette amabilité légendaire... Même sans l'avoir vu, j'aurai pu deviner qu'il s'agissait de ce sale gamin.

- Reste pas plantée là, lève-toi ! Monsieur Urahara veut te parler !

Je m'exécute à contrecœur, en tachant de garder mon calme. Je n'ai jamais pu encadrer ce môme, son insolence me rappelle ma sœur. Ururu non plus, je ne peux pas la voir en peinture. Et là, je suis sûre que certains vont me dire : Bah quoi, c'est elle la victime de Jinta, il passe son temps l'embêter, elle est toute gentille sinon .

Mais enfin, cette fille se laisse marcher sur les pieds par un gamin plus jeune qu'elle ! Et elle a toujours un air de chien battu, ça m'agace !

Ils font vraiment la paire tout les deux.

Bref, sur ces joyeuses pensées, je m'aide de mes bras pour forcer mon corps ankylosé à se mettre debout. Et comme j'ai encore la tête dans le pâté, j'ai légèrement oublié que je suis blessée.

Résultat, la douleur dans mes bras se réveille. Mais bizarrement, c'est beaucoup moins douloureux. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être engourdie, à force d'être restée allongée sans bouger pendant une dure indéterminée.

Alors que je me relève avec peine, le gamin n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Il se contente de me toiser avec son air bougon habituel. Il a pas vu que je galérais ou quoi ? Ça l'aurait tué de m'aider ? Pas que j'ai besoin de son aide, m'enfin quand même...

Il m'emmène alors dans une autre partie de la maison : le magasin.

Urahara discute avec le grand baraqué moustachu. Vous savez, celui qui a des lunettes. Tessai, je crois que c'est son nom.

J'aperçois furtivement Ururu qui balaye dehors.

Hmm, c'est bien beau de voir tout ce petit monde, mais... Où est passé Yunta-bidule ? Et le data book ? Je n'ai rien vu dans la chambre. Chiotte, si ça se trouve, Urahara la récupéré... Catastrophe ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si c'est le cas ?

Mon air affolé n'échappe pas à l'homme au bob qui vient de se tourner vers Jinta et moi.

- Bonjour, charmante demoiselle ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux ! Tu n'as rien craindre ici, tu es en sécurité.

Heureusement que je suis censée être traumatisée par le Hollow de l'autre jour, ça m'évite de devoir justifier mon visage anxieux, comme si javais quelque chose me reprocher ou cacher !

- J'ai quelques questions te poser, si tu veux bien. Mais ne restons pas debout pour discuter, assieds-toi.

Dans le même temps, il me désigne une table avec quelques coussins disposés autour. Urahara s'assit face moi, pendant que Tessai dépose deux tasses de thé pour ensuite s'éclipser.

Punaise, j'ai limite l'impression de faire l'objet d'un interrogatoire là... Si j'avais une lampe braquée dans les yeux, que nous n'étions pas assit par terre prendre le thé et que Urahara portait l'uniforme de gendarme, ce serait tout comme.

A cette pense, j'essaie d'imaginer le gérant du magasin habillé en flic, avec le képi enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux pour cacher son regard comme avec son bob. Vraiment ridicule...

Une soudaine envie de rire me prends, mais le silence pesant et le regard perçant de l'homme qui me fait face me refroidit instantanément. Il n'arrête pas de me jauger depuis tout l'heure. Heureusement, son regard se fait un peu plus amical quand il voit que je le détaille mon tour, non sans inquiétude.

- Bien, je suppose que Jinta, il dirige son regard vers le gamin, t'as déjà qui je suis. Mais je vais tout de même me présenter dans les règles. Je m'appelle Kisuke Urahara, et je suis le gérant de cette boutique.

- Enchantée... dis-je tout simplement.

L'idée qu'il y ait pu lire mon bouquin me stresse. Et puis je me méfie un peu de lui, c'est plus fort que moi. On ne sait jamais quoi il pense et ça m'agace sérieusement !

Je n'oublie pas non plus ce qu'il a fait Rukia. On n'a pas idée de cacher un objet aussi dangereux que le Hôgyoku dans l'âme de quelqu'un, surtout sans son consentement...

Ami ou ennemi, je pense que je vais avoir du mal accorder ma confiance à cet homme, même s'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions mon égard.

En tout cas, il a du se rendre compte de mon trouble, car il m'invite me présenter d'une voix rassurante.

- Nely, lui dis-je.

Simple, rapide et efficace comme présentation. Tout ce que j'aime.

J'aurai bien aimé sortir un nom japonais qui fasse classe et tout... Mais avec ma tronche d'occidental, ça l'aurait fait moyen.

Ne sachant ce qu'il a pu découvrir à mon sujet, je préfère ne pas en dire trop et le laisser parler pour ensuite improviser si nécessaire.

- D'où viens-tu ? me demande-t-il.

Houuu, la méchante question qui fâche !

Alors, je viens d'un autre monde, et si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai accidentellement traversé une faille spatio-temporelle ou un truc du genre. Résultat, je me retrouve dans un monde étrange qui est censé n'être qu'un manga là d'où je viens.

Par-dessus le marché, je connais tout ou presque de votre avenir, et ce sans être médium !

Et pour finir en beauté, je me ballade avec une peluche télépathe qui parle !

Mais non, je ne bois pas ! Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à me coller une étiquette d'ivrogne ? Mon histoire paraît si improbable que ça ?

- Je ne sais plus, répondais-je.

- Je vois... Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Oui, j'ai été attaqué par... Un truc bizarre avec un masque blanc.

- Et Ururu, Jinta et moi sommes intervenus pour te sortir de là, me rappelle-t-il.

- Oui, ça aussi je m'en souviens. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

- Mais de rien, c'est tout fait normal ! souri-t-il. Cette créature est ce qu'on appelle un _Hollow ._ Tu n'en as jamais vu auparavant ?

- Non.

Il me dévisage un instant, l'air songeur. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas un mensonge ! Enfin si, mais moitié seulement. Évidemment que j'ai déjà vu des hollows, mais c'était toujours sur papier ou à la télé, JAMAIS en face de moi !

- Je vais aller droit au but. Tu m'intrigues beaucoup. Et comme tu ne sembles pas savoir pourquoi ni comment tu es dans cette ville, j'aimerais que tu restes quelques temps vivre ici. Pour ta propre sécurité, mais aussi celle des autres.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Tu possèdes un Reiatsu un peu particulier et très fascinant, surtout pour les hollows. Mais visiblement, tu es incapable de le contrôler.

- Reiatsu ? répétais-je, feignant de ne pas savoir.

- Ton énergie spirituelle en d'autre terme. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte quel point il embaume cette pièce en ce moment. Je suis très étonné que tu n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les hollows avant la nuit dernière.

Il parle vraiment de moi l ? Depuis quand j'ai une forte puissance spirituelle ? Faut qu'il arrête de fumer la moquette, le vieux ! C'est pas possible, hein ?

Pourtant, je devine à l'expression sérieuse peinte sur son visage qu'il ne plaisante pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser vagabonder en ville comme bon te semble, reprend-t-il. Sinon, d'autres hollows seront attirés par toi et s'ils t'attaquent, des innocents pourraient y être mêlés.

Est-ce que c'est ma faute, franchement ? J'ai rien demandé moi ! J'ai même pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire si j'ai pas envie de rester cloîtrer dans ce magasin ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu sortes seule et sans mon autorisation.

Visiblement, non.

- Et à part ça, qu'est-ce que vous me proposez d'autres ? demandais-je, agacée. Je ne vais quand même pas rester enfermée ici indéfiniment sous prétexte que je suis un danger potentiel !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ton énergie spirituelle. Après cela, nous verrons...

On verra quoi au juste ? J'aime pas cette phrase laissée en suspens, ça sous-entends quoi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question car il me propose de manger puis de prendre une douche si je le désire. Je ne vais pas me le faire dire deux fois !

Je pourrais dévorer un hollow tellement j'ai faim. Quoique, non. La famine a ses limites, faut pas trop pousser non plus. Même quelqu'un qui n'a pas mangé depuis 3 mois ne penserait pas faire rôtir un hollow pour le manger ! Enfin j'espère...

* * *

L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps me fait un bien fou ! Et mon inquiétude vis-vis du livre et de la peluche s'est quasiment envolée, mis part le fait que je me demande quand même où est Yuntamacha.

Si Urahara n'a pas fait de commentaire, alors c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne sait rien de tout ça.

Mes blessures sont quasiment guéries, il ne subsiste que quelques légères marques. J'en ai fait la remarque la petite Ururu qui m'avait accompagné à la salle de bain. Elle a un peu paniquée sur le coup, embarrassée et ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle a finalement prétexté que je n'avais pas été blessé autant que je le pensais.

C'est faux, je sais ce que j'ai vu, et surtout ce que j'ai ressentis ! Ils ont du utiliser le kidô pour soigner le plus gros, tout en laissant les marques visibles, mais moins importantes. Forcément, je ne suis pas censée me douter de ça, alors la réaction de la gamine ne m'étonne pas.

Alors que je sors de la douche et m'enroule dans une serviette, un crissement extrêmement désagréable pour mes oreilles se fait entendre contre la vitre de la fenêtre embuée.

Je l'ouvre légèrement et... me retrouve face à Yuntamacha ! Ce dernier me regarde avec une lueur lubrique mal dissimulée dans les yeux.

- Bon sang, mais où t'étais passé, boule de poils ? m'exclamais-je en ignorant son regard se balader sur les endroits _stratégiques ._

- J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne t'arrangeait pas beaucoup que les gens de ce monde tombe sur ceci, dit-il en sortant le data book d'un sac en plastique que je n'avais pas remarqué, alors je me suis éclipsé avec.

- Pour une fois que tu à sers quelque chose.

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ?

- Parfaitement. Et même si je t'en suis reconnaissante, mon vrai sauveur, c'est Urahara, pas toi.

La peluche lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour prendre témoin je ne sais quelle divinité. Je ne suis pas spécialement croyante, même pas du tout, mais est-ce que ça existe un dieu pour les peluches bavardes ? Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui s'est amusé m'envoyer Yunta pour m'emmerder.

- Je suppose que tu vas vouloir t'en débarrasser.

- Du dieu des peluches ?

- Mais non, banane ! De ton livre !

- Ah... Pas maintenant, je préfère le garder. J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, c'est terrible. Je me souviens grosso-modo des évènements, mais pas très clairement de l'ordre chronologique des différentes batailles, et tout.

- Quelle importance ? Autant prendre les choses comme elle vienne ! Tu crois vraiment que ça te sera utile pour trouver une solution au problème que pose le Hôgyoku et Aizen ?

- Aucune idée.

Je pousse un long soupir.

- C'est chiant, s'il n'était pas aussi puissant, il aurait juste suffit de le tuer avant qu'il ne le récupère. Ou alors... On peut essayer de récupérer le Hôgyuku avant lui ?

- Mauvais plan. A part te faire gagner un peu de temps, ça ne sert rien. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, il est trop puissant, surtout pour une gamine comme toi.

- Ouais... soupirais-je de nouveau.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te tortures l'esprit avec ça. C'est vrai quoi, le héros finit toujours par gagner dans ce genre d'histoire, alors où est le prob... Oh je vois.

- T'es chiant lire à mon esprit, j'ai même pas le temps de formuler mes idées. Je pensais donc, avant que tu me prennes de court, je veux l'empêcher de mettre la main sur le Hôgyuku car je n'ai aucune envie qu'il crée l'Espada. Ce salopard va exploiter les Arrancars, et même si certains méritent de crever comme des chiens, ce n'est pas le cas pour tous ! Je veux leur épargner ça...

- Tu es trop gentille, ça te perdra. Tu ne leur doit absolument rien, tu sais ?

- Je sais mais... J'peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour éviter à ton petit Ulquiorra de mourir ? Mais tu sais, si tu interviens avant qu'Aizen n'ait le Hôgyoku, tu ne pourras jamais le rencontrer sous sa forme d'Arrancar ! Pareil pour Grimmjow !

- La ferme...

La peluche me gratifie d'un sourire moqueur, que j'essaie d'ignorer tant bien que mal.

- Et le bouquin, tu vas le mettre où ? reprend la peluche.

- Continue de le garder comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant.

- Quoi ? Pas question que je retourne dehors, tu m'entends ? J'veux avoir un vrai toit au-dessus de ma tête moi aussi ! En journée je crève de chaud, mais la nuit, c'est trop frais !

- T'as qu'à te tondre la fourrure, ça résoudra une partie du problème.

- Non mais ça va pas ?

- S'il te plaît Yunta d'amour, ma peluche adorée et vénérée de toute !

- Même pas en rêve !

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! Je ferais tous ce que tu voudras !

- Vraiment **tous** ?

La lueur perverse dans ses yeux est de retour...

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, répliquais-je froidement.

- Bon tant pis... Je retourne dans ma cachette. Si tu veux me parler, prends la deuxième rue gauche, va dans l'impasse au bout et appelle-moi par mon nom.

- Attend, ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider ?

- Évidemment ! Je suis un gentleman, je ne vais pas laisser une demoiselle en détresse toute seule !

C'est louche ça. Lui un gentleman ? Et moi j'suis la fille de Stéphane Guillon !

Tout coup, quelque chose fait _tilt _ma tête. A mon visage, Yunta l'air de s'en rendre compte et je le vois se raidir légèrement.

- Yuntamacha, dis-je en prenant soin de bien détacher chaque syllabe. Depuis combien de temps tu étais là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre... ?

Si les peluches pouvaient pâlir, le matou serait déjà blanc comme neige.

- C'est pas c'que tu crois... bafouille-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

J'essaie de le saisir par la peau du coup, mais il me file entre les doigts et déguerpis dehors.

- Maudite peluche de mes deux que je n'ai pas ! Je savais bien que c'étais bizarre que t'acceptes de m'aider sans rien demander ! Tu t'es bien rincer l'œil avoue ! Reviens là ! J'vais t'apprendre jouer les voyeurs !

- Au lieu de hurler, dépêche-toi de te laver, ton entraînement commence dès aujourd'hui ! beugle Jinta en tambourinant la porte.

Et merde, j'vais encore passer pour une folle.

Punaise, cet abruti de chat est un clone de Kon ou quoi ? Faut que je m'arrange pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas, sinon je n'ai pas fini d'en baver...

Je finis de m'essuyer en bougonnant, puis enfile un yukata qu'on ma prêté en attendant d'avoir autre chose à mettre. Je ne suis pas trop l'aise dedans, et j'ai dû me débattre avec au moins 5 minutes avant de le mettre correctement.

Une fois prête, je sors enfin de la salle de bain pour savoir quel entraînement me réserve Urahara pour maitriser mon Reiatsu...

**A suivre**

* * *

_C'était le chapitre 2, à vous les studios !_

_N'hésiter pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à très bientôt !_


End file.
